Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures of a patient or object to be obtained without performing an invasive procedure on the patient or object. In particular, technologies such as computed tomography (CT) use various physical principles, such as the differential transmission of X-rays through the target volume, to acquire image data and to construct tomographic images (e.g., three-dimensional representations of the interior of the human body or of other imaged structures). However, various physical limitations or constraints on acquisition may result in artifacts or other imperfections in the reconstructed image.
For example, in a wide-cone X-ray CT system, the ratio of the signal attributable to scatter relative to the primary signal may be high. Such scatter may manifest as either noise or artifacts in the reconstructed images. Proper scatter mitigation may include both scatter rejection and the use of anti-scatter grids. One-dimensional (1D) grids may be employed to help reduce scatter, with the height of the 1D grid determining the degree of scatter reduction. To reject more scatter, two-dimensional (2D) grids can be used, but at a price of complexity and cost. However, even using anti-scatter grids, the presence of scatter may result in image artifacts in the reconstructed images.